The Dawn Archer
by iKayster
Summary: Apollo never cared for the hero or villain life. But now he's been dragged to join the Team by his twin sister, Artemis. While his sister is eager to make her debut as a hero, Apollo is more than reluctant to do so. The longer he's a part of the Team, the more Apollo realizes that being a hero is actually pretty awesome. Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.
1. (Step up) Infiltrator

**Hello hello hello and welcome to the first chapter of The Dawn Archer! I really hope people are reading this so it doesn't feel like I'm talking to no one... Oh well. Anyways, I've had this OC in mind for a while and thought I should finally write it out (instead of trying to finish my other fanfics which I promised to do...hehe...don't kill me) I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Ugh, can't you sit still for ONE second, Arty?" The younger blond sighed. He was adjusting the string on his bow, waiting for his new so-called mentor, Green Arrow.

"Come on Apollo, don't tell me you're not nervous either," Artemis scoffed and kept pacing.

"Eh," Apollo shrugged, "you know me, I don't care much for first impressions." Before his sister could reply with a snarky comment, Apollo pointed to a figure clad in green approaching them.

"Hey," Green Arrow walked up to his new proteges. His hand stroked his goatee, a very dorky goatee, before turning his attention back to the blonde duo. "Been waiting long?"

"Kinda."

Artemis whacked the back of her brother's head and smiled confidently, "Of course not."

"Alright, then let's go!" The League member smiled and led them to an abandoned phone booth. At least, what Apollo _thought_ was an abandoned phone booth. He probably shouldn't have been too surprised when Green Arrow walked into the booth, closing the door behind him, and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Ladies first," Apollo gestured to the booth and bowed to his sister.

"Why? So that you can bail and have me meet the others alone?" Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes at her brother. Although she kept a strong front, Apollo could tell the girl was shaking internally.

"Fine, I'll go," he walked into the phone booth and waited for the machine to activate.

 _"Recognized: Apollo B08."_

In mere seconds, Apollo was showered in blind light. When the light faded away, he adjusted his vision to see that he was no longer in a phone booth. Instead, he was in some sort of large mechanic tube the opened up into a large cavern. Standing in the middle of the cavern was Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and other super heroes. Apollo recognized two of them from watching the news, but he had absolutely no idea who the girl with green skin and the boy with black hair was. Maybe they were also new recruits?

 _"Recognized: Artemis B07"_

Apollo turned to see his sister, wearing a confident smile, had just arrived.

Batman didn't even bother to greet the two before he turned to the others, "Team, these are your new teammates. Green Arrow's new protégés, Artemis and Apollo."

Robin, one of the tho Apollo recognized, cackled, "Artemis? Apollo? Like the Greek gods? Wow, interesting."

"Like Robin is so creative," Apollo crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the boy. Artemis elbowed her brother in the arm and walked forward to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Artemis. I look forward to working with you. And this blabbermouth, is my annoying brother, Apollo."

"Ouch sis, that hurt," Apollo feinted a hit to his heart and grabbed the material above it.

"If I may ask," Aqualad, the other person Apollo recognized, stepped forward, "how long have you two been training under Green Arrow?"

"Well actually-" Before Apollo could finish, the mechanic tube behind him blared out.

 _"Recognized: Kid Flash B03."_

Standing in the middle of the tube was a redhead wearing beachwear and holding an umbrella and ice box.

"The Wall-Man is here! Now let's get this party star-" he started to run towards them, but tripped over the pole of his umbrella. Sandwiches spilled out of the ice box and the beach ball bounced in front and over Batman and Red Tornado. Neither of them seemed amused.

"-ted…?" He looked up in embarrassment. Apollo had to keep himself from laughing at the idiot.

"Wall-Man, huh? Oh, I love the uniform. And, what exactly are your powers?" Artemis lifted her chin and smirked at the idiot. Apollo grinned and watched the Wall-Man get up and walk next to Robin.

"Uh, who are they?" he gestured to the two archers.

"Artemis."

"Apollo," the blond raised his hand before putting it back down.

"You're new teammates," the two said at the same time.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," he said. Apollo's eyes slightly widened and he had to clamp his lips together to keep himself from laughing. This moron was Kid Flash? Wow, they must be letting anyone become a hero these days. Unlike her brother, Artemis didn't look as amused and narrowed her eyes.

"They're my new protégés," Green Arrow placed his hands on the two blondes. Either to emphasize his point or to keep Artemis from charging at Kid Flash.

"W-What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked. Apollo furrowed his eyebrows together, Green Arrow had another sidekick?

 _"Recognized: Speedy B06."_

"Oh yeahh, I remember him," Apollo whispered to Artemis, "he had a really stupid name."

Instead of scolding her brother, Artemis actually smirked at his joke and watched Speedy appear. Everyone's eyes slightly widened at the new arrival. Instead of wearing his old red and yellow outfit that Apollo's seen him wear, he was wearing a newly-designed red and black uniform. Without the stupid hat this time.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore," Ex-Speedy walked out of the tube, "call me Red Arrow."

"Wow, not much of a step up from Speedy, is it?" This time Artemis did elbow her brother in the gut. He glared at her and rubbed his side, that hurt a lot.

"Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable," Red Arrow snapped at Green Arrow.

"It's not like that," Green Arrow spreaded out his arms, "you told me you were flying solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Or should I say, _subs_? Can they even _use_ those bows?" Red gestured to his new 'replacements'. Artemis glared and walked towards him.

"Yes, _they_ can," she lifted her chin at him.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash interrupted their mini-glaring contest.

"We're his niece and nephew."

"They're my niece and nephew."

"...Uh, he's our uncle?" Apollo shrugged. He had completely forgotten the cover story they made up to cover their true family relations.

"Another niece?" Robin crossed his arms and tilted his head. Apollo did the 'I'm watching you' gesture to him before turning back to his sister.

"But they are not your replacements. We have always wanted you on the Team. And we have no quota on archers" Aqualad assured him.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick," Kid Flash added.

"Ouch red, and I thought we were friends," Apollo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Baywatch, we're here to stay," Artemis said and placed her hand on her hip. Red gave them one last glare before he started to walk away. Aqualad stepped in front of him.

"You came to us for a reason."

"Yeah, a reason named Doctor Serling Roquette," the archer stated.

Robin's eyes, well, mask eyes, widened at the name and he immediately started playing with his holographic computer. "Nanorobotics genius and Claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." Images and accomplishments of the doctor appeared in the air above them. "Vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted two weeks ago," Red corrected, "by the League of Shadows."

"Whoa, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Hardcore," him and Kid Flash fist bumped. Their excitement was immediately extinguished when Red walked forward and said, "I already rescued her."

"Only one problem: the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon," he pulled out a device, no bigger than a smartphone, the showed holographic blueprints of some sort of device. "Doc calls it 'The Fog'. Comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path- concrete, steel, _flesh, bone_."

"Ah, that's a lovely picture," Apollo scrunched his nose.

"But it's true purpose isn't destruction," Red ignored Apollo and continued off, "but theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking," Artemis listed off. "Yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Kid Flash said, not impressed by what Artemis had said. Artemis glanced at Apollo and the two both smirked at the confused redhead. "Who are you guys!?"

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert," Red continued, getting annoyed by all of the interruptions.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…" Robin started to realized what Red was pointing out.

"They'll target her. Right now, she's off the grid," Red turned to the hologram, which changed from blueprints to a picture of a high school. "I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asked.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Green Arrow walked towards his former sidekick.

"You and I?" Red scoffed, "don't you wanna take your new protégés?" Before Green Arrow could say anything, Batman placed his hand on the archer's shoulder.

"You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's theirs now too," he explained.

"Then my job's done," Red turned off the hologram and walked back to the tube.

 _"Recognized: Speedy-"_

"That's Red Arrow," he cut the machine off, "B06, update."

Apollo turned his head to see Kid Flash and Artemis had started their own little glaring contest.

"Well then," he stepped in between the two and broke the awkward silence, "are we going or what?"

* * *

 **Happy Harbor**

 **August 8, 21:59 EDT**

Apollo had his hands ready to shoot an arrow. He stood at the corner of the metal fence that surrounded the school. He was assigned to keep watch outside with Miss Martian and Superboy. Who he learned about in the ride on the 'Bio-ship', as Miss Martian calls it.

He shuddered as he felt something get pushed into his head, _"Everyone online?"_ He heard Miss Martian's voice.

 _"Ugh, this is weird."_ Artemis said.

 _"And creepy,"_ Apollo externally sighed and continued to walk along the fence.

 _"And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less RAM than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear 'teen think' in my head?"_ Dr. Roquette complained.

 _"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?"_ Kid Flash asked.

 _"Pot, kettle, have you met?"_ Apollo chuckled at his sister's joke.

 _"Hey hey I do not need attitude from the newbies who drove Red Arrow off the Team,"_ Kid Flash retorted.

 _"That is so not on us,"_ Artemis retorted back. He followed the fence until he reached the entrance where Miss Martian also was.

 _"And from what I understand, he was never a part of the Team in the first place,"_ Apollo added.

 _"Fate. Of the world. At stake,"_ Roquette emphasized each and every word.

 _"She started it,"_ Kid Flash said, making Apollo roll his eyes.

 _"And you were a child and continued it."_

 _"How about I just help Miss Martian, Superboy, and Apollo patrol the perimeter?"_ Artemis suggested.

 _"Good idea,"_ Aqualad spoke-er, thought out.

 _"You might wanna cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved you from Amazo,"_ Robin defended. Apollo smiled, maybe Robin wasn't so bad afterall.

 _"What? No, that was Speedy's- I mean, Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_ Kid Flash said.

 _"I was there dude, it was her's,"_ Apollo defended his sister.

 _"Hmph, well, still not giving her the satisfaction."_

 _"You know, I can still hear you."_ Apollo could tell Artemis was rolling her eyes.

 _"I couldn't get the Justice League,"_ Dr. Roquette complained.

 _"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?"_ Aqualad asked.

 _"My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and "Assassinate me" written in neon."_

 _"We will protect you,"_ Aqualad reassured her.

After a moment of silence Dr. Roquette replied, _"Tracking the fog now."_

Artemis had joined Miss Martian and Apollo at the front entrance. Apollo decided to leave the entrance for his sister and decided to go and check the perimeter again.

 _"Mmm, that boy,"_ Artemis said, undoubtedly looking at Superboy. Apollo rolled his eyes at his older sister's little crush. Superboy _was_ the reason why he and Artemis had first found the team in Gotham Academy's gym.

 _"He can hear you. We can all hear you,"_ Miss Martian said, sounding a bit offended.

 _"Oh, I know."_

 _"Gross sis. Keep this line PG please,"_ Apollo sighed.

 _"Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the Bio-ship so that Robin, Superboy, and Apollo can pursue,"_ Aqualad ordered.

 _"Guess I have to go back to the front,"_ Apollo turned on his heel and headed back for the entrance.

 _"Ready,"_ Miss Martian said. Apollo followed behind Robin and Superboy and entered the red and black alien ship. He sat back into one of the chairs, Superboy doing the same, as Robin sat in the middle and placed his hands on the two white orbs that somehow controlled the ship.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand how this ship works," Apollo thought out loud. "Or how you even steer it for crying out loud."

"It's not that hard once you get the hang of it," Robin smiled at him, "I can teach you if you want."

"Ha, yeah, pass."

"Can we please just get to the coordinates already?" Superboy groaned and glared at them.

"Yeesh, Supey, stay whelmed," Robin smirked and steered the ship into the air.

"Whelmed?" Apollo turned his chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, y'know, between overwhelmed and underwhelmed?"

"...I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

"We're here," Robin said as the ship flew above Philadelphia.

"Alright, now what? I don't see a giant fog destroying everything," Apollo said, looking out the window.

"We radio Aqualad," Robin pressed his earpiece. "Robin to Aqualad. We've located the Shadows' next target, Star Labs. We're too late." Apollo looked out the window again to see the giant building that was standing just a few minutes ago was now just dust and debris.

"It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The fog decimated it," Robin's mask eyes widened. "This is bad, Star Labs is cutting-edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy."

Apollo, Robin, and Superboy shared a look before Robin continued, "What's our next move?"

"Rescan for the fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor," Aqualad commanded.

* * *

"The next target's a Waynetech facility," Robin said as they flew past the giant building. "In theory, its systems software could be used to hack the…"

"The what?" Superboy asked.

"Doesn't matter," Robin shrugged the question off, "wh-what matters is Waynetech operates a 24-hour workforce. We'll never evacuate the building in time."

"We can try, can't we?" Apollo got up from his seat and headed to the back of the ship. Superboy and Robin followed behind him. The back of the ship opened, and Superboy walked towards the edge. Robin stopped and and looked at his wrist computer.

"The virus! It's downloading!" Robin exclaimed.

"Don't need it!" Superboy jumped out of the ship and ran towards a grey truck where a man, wearing a weird mechanical helmet thing, was setting up a machine that Apollo recognized from Red's blueprints.

"Superboy!" Robin called after him.

"Relax, he's got it-" Apollo cut himself off when he watched Superboy get blasted with a red ray. He landed onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Okay, never mind then," Apollo sweatdropped and shot an arrow at the helmet man. He dodged and opened the machine, releasing the deadly fog.

"No!" Robin cried out and used his grappling hook to jump out of the Bio-Ship and ran inside the building.

"Way to be a team player, Robin!" Apollo cried out and shot another arrow at the helmet man. "Ugh, Superboy, now would be a really good time to get up and clobber him!"

The boy of steel groaned and got up. The helmet man shot another ray at him, which Superboy blocked with just his arm. He kept walking closer and closer until he grabbed the man's head, which caused a slight explosion and rendered the man unconscious.

"Oh great job, I didn't have to do anything," Apollo smiled and walked off the Bio-Ship once it lowered down onto the ground.

"You could've helped," Superboy gave him a small glare.

"I shot an arrow at him," Apollo shrugged, "you got him anyways. And from the looks of it, Robin got the fog." He turned at the still-standing building and watched the fog slowly dissolve away.

"That I did." Apollo turned to see Robin standing right behind him.

"How did… Where did… Huh?" Apollo didn't know what to say. Robin laughed at Apollo's confused face.

"I reported to Aqualad that we neutralized the fog," Robin said and turned to the unconscious helmet man, "now we just have to deal with this guy."

"I say we draw a mustache on him," Apollo pulled out a sharpie from his belt.

Superboy raised an eyebrow, "You carry a permanent marker on you?"

"You never know when you'll get to vandalize people's faces," Apollo smiled.

Robin laughed at the blond as he drew a nerdy-looking mustache on the man's face. "Anyways, welcome to the Team, Apollo."

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **August 9, 01:16 EDT**

Artemis and Apollo stepped out of the phone booth and into an alleyway back in Gotham. Without hesitation, Artemis pulled out her bow and arrow and aimed at the end of the alley. Apollo followed in his sister's suit and also aimed his bow.

"Step into the light. Now," she commanded. Apollo internally groaned as he recognized the dark figure as Red Arrow.

"Nice move. Almost made me believe you two are related to Green Arrow." Red said. Apollo could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "But we all know neither of you are. Still, I'm sure GA and Bats have a reason for lying, so your cover's safe. But I warn you, _do not hurt my friends_." Red Arrow leaned in and glared in Artemis' face before turning around and walking out of the alley.

"Wasn't dreaming on it, Red!" Apollo stuck his tongue out, but he doubt Red saw it.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Ugh, let's just go home."

"Geez, what's the matter Arty? You've been upset ever since the mission. What? You still upset that assassin got away?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Apollo."

"Nope, nuh-uh, you cannot hide it from me. It's something, tell meeee!"

"Just leave me alone!"

* * *

 **Crock Residence**

 **August 9, 01:29 EDT**

"Ugh, Apollo! I said leave it!" Artemis snapped at him when they got in the house. Apollo had been bugging her the whole time they were getting home.

"Arty, I'm your brother, your twin as a matter of fact, so you cannot hide anything from me," Apollo followed her as she walked into her room. Artemis slammed the door in his face.

"So you're just gonna close the door on me?" Apollo stood in front of the door.

He heard the door knob click.

"And lock it?"

The light creeping from beneath the door turned off.

"And turn the lights off? Wow, Arty, mature. Real mature. Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out eventually!" Apollo shouted at the door.

"Apollo! What are screaming about at this hour?" The boy turned to see his mother roll down the hallway next to him. It still pained him every time he saw her in a wheelchair, and still blamed his father for it.

"Your dear daughter is being a _butt_ ," Apollo directed the last word to Artemis and not his mother, "and won't tell me what she's upset about."

Paula Crock sighed, "Just go to your room and get some sleep. It's late."

* * *

 **And that was the first chapter! I hope y'all liked it. Please review below and hopefully I shall update soon if people liked it.**


	2. Denial (isn't just a river in Egypt)

**You know what's the most embarassing part of posting chapter 2 two years after chapter 1? I've had chapter 3 written for a really long time, but I just never got around to writing chapter 2... But, it's back! I've been getting hyped for Young Justice with it almost being 2018, so Season 3 is coming up.**

 **But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, I will post chapter 3 very soon because it's already written, I just need to edit it, and like, don't kill me for being late :D**

* * *

 **Gotham City Alleyway**

 **August 19, 19:00 EDT**

"I'm just saying, if they say to be at the Cave at 7:30, then we should be there by 7:30!" Apollo threw his arms up. Artemis rolled her eyes and continued to ignore the ridiculous complaints from her brother.

"And, oh, would you look at that," Apollo look at the imaginary watch on his wrist, "it's _not_ 7:30. So I don't understand why we're leaving so early. We're not even signed up for a mission or a training session, so what's the point?"

"Because, genius, we're still generally new to the Team and to keep good appearances. Being late sets bad opinions on us! Why are you even complaining? The nearest zeta isn't that far from our house."

"But that's why I am complaining! We're definitely gonna end up sparring at some point, and I punch much better after a nice power nap. Now I have to exhaust my limited energy on sweating and punching," Apollo gagged at the thought. When the twins joined the Team, Green Arrow and Batman went over all the requirements and sacrifices necessary to join. That list included frequent training sessions and general meet ups at the Cave. Where, when nothing happens, the bored teenagers always wind up sparring. After all the times Apollo's father would make him spar against his sisters and train from one sunrise to the next, Apollo feels he's had more than enough training in his life.

"Would you stop complaining for a minute? We're supposed to pretend that we're coming from _Star City_. Where, at the moment, it's only four PM. Meaning, there's no reason for you to be tired. You're going to blow our cover," Artemis pushed open the doors of a seemingly abandoned telephone booth."You first."

"You know, one of these days you're gonna trust me enough to not think I'm going to ditch," Apollo walked past her into the booth.

"And it isn't today, go."

"Bossy." Apollo crossed his arms and closed the door.

" _Recognized: Apollo B08."_

"Artemis! Apollo! Welcome!" M'gann flew towards them with a smile, "I didn't think you two would be here so early! My cookies aren't ready yet."

"Darn, I was so looking forward to a nice...crispy, chocolate chip cookie," Apollo laughed nervously. Honestly, he was relieved they dodged a bullet. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's fine M'gann. We can wait. And I'm sure Apollo would love to eat an entire batch by himself. He skipped lunch today," Artemis smirked.

"Great! I made extras just in case. They usually go to Wally, but I'll make sure to keep your name on a batch!" M'gann smiled and floated back to the kitchen at an alarming speed.

"You could not pay me to eat more than two cookies," Apollo glared at Artemis, "I will throw the extras at you."

"No you won't." Artemis started to follow M'gann.

"Well, don't be surprised to find random cookies under your sheets tonight!"

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 19, 19:39 EDT**

" _Initiate: Combat Training. 3...2...1..."_

"So, who do you think is gonna win? Apollo shoved his hands in his jean pockets as he watched Superboy and Aqualad begin to spar. M'gann was chatting it up with Artemis just a couple of feet away from him. Meaning he couldn't just hide behind his sister and avoid human interaction. Well, he could, but it would be rude if he stood next to Wally and didn't talk to Wally.

"Hmm, dunno," Wally munched on a burrito, "Superboy got his butt kicked when he faced Black Canary a while ago, though." Apollo scrunched his nose in disgust as he watched the speedster scarf down the microwaved treat, not caring for the crumbs and saliva coming from his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Apollo wasn't even paying attention to the fight, or the conversation, as he just watched Wally eat in disgust, "don't you ever get tired of those?"

"What, these? Never," Wally smiled and took another huge bite.

" _Fail: Aqualad."_

Apollo turned his head to see Kaldur, with his back on the ground. The atlantean groaned and propped himself back up while Superboy rubbed his hands together. "Black Canary taught me that," he said proudly and helped pull Kaldur to his feet. Moments later, Red Tornado descended on the very spot Kaldur was once lying. The robot made no attempt to greet the Team and immediately started walking away.

"Hold this," Wally tossed the remains of his burrito towards Apollo and sped towards Red Tornado. "Gross," Apollo dropped the burrito on the floor.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally skidded to a stop in front of the robot.

Tornado stopped in his trail and turned towards them, "Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"Yeah. Well, the _Batman's_ with the _Robin_ doing the _Dynamic Du_ o thing in Gotham," Wally said, "but you're headed somewhere, right? Hot date or a _mission_?"

"If we _can_ be of help," Kaldur offered.

If robots could sigh, Red Tornado would've probably sighed at that moment. The robot turned his back towards the Team and pulled out the holographic keyboard. A picture of an elder man with a cane appeared.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend," Tornado explained. "He is 106 years old."

"Guys doesn't look a day over 90," Wally whispered and let Tornado continue.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a member of the Justice Society- the precursor to your mentors' Justice League." The picture of Kent Nelson pixelated to a figure dressed in gold.

"Of course," Kaldur's eyes widened, "Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme. He was Doctor Fate!"

Wally scoffed, "More like Doctor _Fake_. Guy knows a little advanced science and 'Dumbledores' it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes."

"That's what you would do, West," Apollo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back on Red Tornado.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts. But he is caretaker to the Helmet of Fate. The source of the Doctor's mystic might. And it is unwise to leave such power unguarded," Tornado explained.

"He is like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars," M'gann stepped forward in awe, "I would be honored to help find him."

In the blink of an eye, Wally shot his hand up, "Me too! _So honored_ I can barely stand it. Magic _rocks_." Artemis and Apollo shared a look when they noticed that the last word was very strained.

"Dude, you literally just said-" Wally elbowed Apollo before he could rat him out. "You know, I don't appreciate you guys abusing my poor ribs."

"Take this," Tornado handed Kaldur a golden key. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate."

Wally stepped closer to M'gann, "What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?"

"I'm gonna be generous and give it 5% chance." Apollo let out before escaping Wally's glare to board the Bioship.

* * *

 **Salem**

 **August 19, 20:22 EDT**

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your _honest affinity_ for sorcery?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," Wally shot a smile towards M'gann. Apollo rolled his eyes and kicked the back of Wally's seat.

"Dude!"

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates," M'gann announced. Apollo straightened up in his seat to look out the window.

The blond expected to see some kind of mystical tower pulled out of a fairy tale book in the middle of an empty field. He got the last part right, it was an empty field. But it was just that.

"Um, are we at the right place? Or do I need to seriously consider getting glasses?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing's there," Superboy stood up.

"Could Tornado have sent the wrong coordinates?" Artemis suggested and looked up to Kaldur, who was standing in his spot. He turned to M'gann, "Take us down. Kid, run around for a reconnaissance." As soon as the Bioship landed and opened it's hatch, the speedster ran to carry out his orders. The rest of the Team piled out of the ship, waiting for results.

In less than a minute, Wally reappeared in front of Artemis, with a frown on his face. "Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage."

"So, what do you think?" Artemis asked, "Adaptive micro-optoelectronics combined with phase shifting?"

Wally's eyes lit up, "Absolutely- uh, not! Clearly, mystic powers are at work here!" Wally coughed when M'gann stepped closer to the gang.

"So, are we just gonna go back and tell Tornado, no dice?" Apollo asked. Kaldur stood silent in thought before pulling out the gold key Tornado gave him earlier.

"A test of fate," Kaldur realized and walked forward, "Stand behind me." He inserted the key into the air, but everyone could hear the familiar click sound as he turned the key. Slowly, a door appeared. Then after that, the rest of the tower that almost matched what Apollo imagined earlier. He shivered as he felt the eery aura coming off of the tower.

Without a word, they all followed their leader into the tower. When they all entered, the door closed behind them. Superboy and Apollo turned to see a plain wall.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy looked around, expecting the door to reappear as if nothing strange was going on. But instead, a translucent hologram of Kent Nelson appeared in front of them.

"Greetings. You entered with a key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent." Holo-Nelson stated. Although it spooked them at first, Apollo eased his tension when he realized it was basically a voicemail Nelson left behind for when he leaves his Tower. But something felt off about the golden glow emerging from Holo-Nelson. Before any of them could answer, Wally stepped forward.

"We are true believers, here to find, Doctor Fate!" Wally said confidently with his arms wide apart. Holo-Nelson's face dropped before he disappeared. And as soon as he disappeared, the floor beneath them disappeared.

"Apollo! Grappling hook!" Artemis shouted at Apollo as they fell to their would-be fiery doom. Apollo stumbled for a bit before he pulled out his grappling hook at shot it at the wall. When it hooked, he swung towards the wall and found a nice foot hold to keep his position.

"Whew, that was close. Is everyone else good?" Apollo turned to see Artemis and Kaldur were safe against the wall while M'gann was slowly descending towards the magma, holding Kid Flash.

" _Having trouble, maintaining altitude,_ " M'gann wiped away some sweat, "I'm so hot."

"You certainly are," Wally smiled.

"Wally!" Artemis shouted.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally defended himself.

"My physiology, and M'gann's, are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly," Kaldur explained. His voice was strained.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann hit her head, "We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us! To see if Mr. Nelson, and the Helmet, were safe!" The floor closed above the magma floor. Apollo extended his grappling hook line and safely fell onto the floor.

"This platform," Kaldur bent down, "it should be red hot. But it is cool to the touch."

"Well, it _is_ a magical tower. I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up in Wonderland by now," Apollo bent backwards and cracked his back.

"Don't worry Megalicious, I got you," Wally cradled M'gann before Artemis shoved him away.

"Enough! Your little "Impress Megan at all cost" game nearly got us all killed!"

"When did this become my fault!?" Wally took a step back.

"When you lied to that- whatever it was-"

"I'm calling it Holo-Nelson," Apollo interrupted Artemis.

"Whatever! But it got mad when you lied and called yourself a true believer," Artemis scoffed.

M'gann hesitated before stepping up, "Wally, you don't believe?" Wally shifted between his feet and looked around to see confused and mad looks from everyone directed at him.

"Fine, fine! I lied about believing in magic! But magic is the real lie! A major load," he crossed his arms.

Kaldur glanced at the mad speedster, "Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Mystic Arts at Atlantis. The Mystic Arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, fun fact: in primitive cultures, fire was considered magic too! Today it's just a bunch of tricks," Wally rolled his eyes.

Now it was Artemis' turn to roll her eyes, "You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's science," Wally countered without hesitation, "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and _here I am_! Everything can be explained by science."

"Let us test that theory." Kaldur grabbed the floor door knob and pulled.

Wally's eyes widened, "Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive-" Cool air and snow interrupted the redhead.

"Ah yes, I'm burning," Apollo said sarcastically.

M'gann laughed, "It's snow."

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally. Who did not answer as they all jumped down the door into a scenic, winter landscape. Artemis put her hands on her hips and turned to Wally, "Well?"

Wally bit his lip, "Ever heard of String Theory? We're in a pocket dimension."

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned and turned to Apollo, "Can you believe him?" Apollo shrugged and turned his attention to an ominous, floating object.

"What's that?" M'gann asked.

"It looks kind of familiar…" Apollo tapped his chin.

"Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally feigned interest and ran towards it. Both him and Artemis grabbed it at the same time, "I got it!... I can't let go!"

"Guys!" Apollo tried to grab them before they elevated in the air and disappeared. "Oooh, not good. Not good at all. Um, Kal? Kaldur? Any ideas, buddy?" Apollo started to fidget. His sister just got teleported to God-knows-where with a guy he's kind-of friends with. Worst case scenario, he'd go home alone and have to tell him mom on how his other older sister just disappeared in front of him.

"First, we look for a way out of here," Kaldur nodded and put his hand on Apollo's shoulder, "Don't worry. They can take care of themselves."

"Worried? I'm not worried," Apollo's voice cracked. He cleared his throat and walked ahead of the group to avoid other attempts at consolation. There was nothing but mountains and snow, so there was no point in trying to walk in a certain direction. The sound of snow crunching behind him confirmed that the others were following him. They walked in silence as the wind blew through his hair; it was then Apollo noticed that even though they were in a tundra environment, it wasn't cold at all.

They weren't prepared for the weather, but it wasn't harming them. It was fairly interesting to Apollo to see that Nelson went from almost killing them to keeping them fairly safe in his mystical Tower. It made him worry less about wherever Artemis and Wally ended up. Hopefully wherever Nelson or the Helmet were, so they could get this pseudo-mission over with and return to sparring and eating cookies.

"I don't understand Wally," M'gann broke the silence, "It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen."

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he can and cannot comprehend," Kaldur explained, "Acknowledging the existence of magic would relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"He could be less of a jerk about it though," Apollo looked back then added, "if you think about it in terms of faith: Wally has faith in science and believes it can explain everything. While you two have faith in magic and believe that explains everything. And there's nothing in the world that proves either wrong. So there's no reason to deny the existence of the other."

"That makes sense," M'gann nodded, "And you, Apollo? What do you have faith in?" Before Apollo could answer, a loud creak echoed in the area as another door appeared in front of them.

"I have faith that this door will lead us to Artemis and Wally," Apollo smiled at M'gann and ran towards it.

* * *

They should've expected it after falling out sideways from the magma door, but as soon as they stepped through the door, they landed face flat onto wooden flooring. Except for Miss Martian who floated herself down.

"Ouch," Apollo rubbed his head.

"Guys!" Apollo looked up see Artemis run towards them. Wally and Kent Nelson were standing behind her. A wave of relief washed over Apollo. Then a wave of adrenaline took over when he noticed some strangers who shot a blast from his wand.

"Take cover!" Kaldur commanded as they scattered away from each other.

"Arty! If I tell you something, you promise not to be mad?" Apollo shouted as he cartwheeled to dodge another wand blast.

"No!" Artemis shouted back as she shot an arrow from her backup bow.

"Well, I forgot my backup bow, so that's a thing," he said quietly after he dodged another attack.

"You what!? Apollo!"

"Sorry," Apollo extended his apology as he continued to dodge attacks, "didn't think I'd need it for, well, this!"

"Look out!" Artemis pushed him down as she got blasted by the wand and was pinned down by an electric net.

"Crap," Apollo said under his breath and tried to spring back up to dodge the next attack, to no avail. He screamed as pain shot throughout his body. He turned his head to watch the rest of his teammates get taken down.

Guess this was the end for them.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain stopped and Apollo looked up to see Abra Kadabra stripped of his clothing, and more importantly, without his wand. Superboy walked towards him first, "Show's over." He punched and knocked out the villain.

"Guess Fate had our backs in the end," Apollo joked, which was met by a light elbow to the ribs from Artemis.

"Where is he, anyways? And Wally?" Artemis looked around. Wally emerged from the bell, holding what appeared to be the Helmet of Fate, with a solemn look on his fate.

"Wally!" M'gann floated towards him as the rest of the Team walked. "We're glad you're safe."

"And Mr. Nelson?" Kaldur asked. Wally stared down at the Helmet before shaking his head. They all glanced at each other before looking down at the floor to give the retired-superhero a moment of respect.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 20, 03:43 EDT**

Apollo stretched out his arms and cracked his back before entering his sister's room. After they briefed Tornado on what happened, everyone went their separate ways to decompress.

"You ready to go?"

Artemis was sitting on the edge of her bed, deep in thought, before replying to Apollo, "You go ahead. I need to check with something first."

Apollo shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'm sleeping as soon as I get home. Night."

"Hey, Apollo?" The said boy stopped his tracks and turned back to Artemis.

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier about Wonderland…" Artemis looked down and turned her head away from Apollo, "Actually, it's nothing. Good night."

"Whatever you say, Arty-Farty," Apollo laughed and dashed out of the room, dodging a thrown pillow.

* * *

 **Second chapter done. Third chapter on it's way.**


	3. (What I do on my) Downtime

**Chapter 3 is here! If the beginning part doesn't look familiar, that's because I pulled it from the Young Justice comics :D They're pretty good and fill in some time gaps between episodes. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

 **Salem**

 **August 21, 16:07 EDT**

The rain poured down on them, as if the world knew the great tragedy that had recently occured. Apollo kept his hood down, as a sign of respect for the fallen hero. The entire Justice League and the Team, as well as some of Kent Nelson's family and friends, stood through the rain as Red Tornado walked toward the freshly made grave.

"Kent Nelson did not require a magic helmet to be a hero. Kent dedicated his life- gave his life- to safeguard this world from evil. May he finally rest with his beloved Inza." Red Tornado bent down and placed a bouquet on top of the grave. Everyone remain silent as they said their last goodbyes and gave their respect.

"You okay, Arty?" Apollo put his hand on his sister's shoulder as the funeral guests left one at a time.

"I'm okay. And you?" Artemis asked.

"As okay as a guy should be at a funeral," Apollo smiled and shrugged. Artemis almost laughed.

"I don't think a guy at a funeral should be telling jokes… Come on, let's go home." Before they could even move from their spot, Apollo saw Batman and Green Arrow approach them.

"Artemis, Apollo... We'd like to place you two under arrest," Green Arrow said calmly. Apollo and Artemis shared a look of confusion then looked back to the senior heroes for further explanation.

"It'll be better if we explained in private," Batman said.

* * *

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 21, 16:21 EDT**

"Alright, can we get more clarification on why you're arresting us?" Apollo asked when the four heroes reached Mount Justice.

"We didn't do anything wrong," Artemis said confidently.

"Sorry about spooking you. Guess I should've phrased it differently," Green Arrow smiled and rubbed his beard. "We're not arresting you for anything. But we would like you- at least, one of you- to infiltrate the juvenile facility in Star City."

Batman nodded curtly and pulled up a holographic screen. "On July 4th, four ice villains: Mr. Freeze, Captain Cold, Killer Frost, and Icicle Jr held simultaneous attacks in different locations. All of them were _easily_ apprehended. It is very unlikely that these four attacks were a coincidence. And their quick apprehensions add to the suspicion. One of the apprehended villains, Icicle Jr, was sent to the Star City juvenile facility. We'd like one of you to infiltrate, as a teen under arrest, to gain any information."

Artemis narrowed her eyes after Batman finished explaining the plan, "So basically, you want one of us to act as your snitch? And you'd think we'd be under perfect cover because it'd just seem like we were in the _family business_."

"Listen, it's not like that-"

"I'll do it," Apollo cut off Green Arrow. He could feel the tension coming off of Artemis and didn't want to witness a potential fight between anyone. "All I gotta do is wear the orange jumper, pretend I work with dad, and coerce Cameron- er, Icicle Jr- to tell me about his plan. Sounds simple enough."

"You sure you're okay with this?" Green Arrow asked Apollo.

"Yeah, you're okay with this?" Artemis asked. She was shocked and a bit annoyed that Apollo seemed so willing to go with the plan that would connect them back to their father. Especially since Apollo was more vocal about his distaste for Lawrence Crock.

"One hundred percent. It's not like I'm actually sneaking in or going to juvie. Plus, I'm cool with Cam, we were sort of friends."

"Thanks, pal," Green Arrow patted Apollo's arm, "Better get your acting shoes on."

Apollo nodded and turned to Batman. Batman close down the holograms and looked down to the boy, "Icicle Jr. will have his official trial in six days, we'll infiltrate the juvenile facility then."

"Great, I got some time to practice my acting. Arty, you mind helping me out?"

"You, act? I guess this mission's gonna go downhill," Artemis smirked and started to make her way back to the zeta tubes.

"Harsh!" Apollo chased after her.

* * *

 **Star City**

 **August 27, 07:54 PDT**

"Move it, kid!" The police officer shoved Apollo forward, almost causing him to trip. To them, he was just another troubled kid who didn't know any better. What they didn't know was his arrest warrant was faked and he was actually a pretty decent kid. Batman and Green Arrow explained to him that nobody in the facility would know he was an infiltrator- that was the point- to make sure that no one could blow his cover.

Apollo would lie if he said he wasn't nervous. He's pretty sure all the sweat built up around his hands could slim out of the clunky cuffs around his wrists. Batman used a fake name for the arrest warrant, so there would be no way for it to somehow end up on Apollo's record. And he wasn't actually going to face a trial. But none of that helped ease his nerves.

It also didn't help when he heard from Artemis the rest of the Team was assigned a mission to hunt down a new super powered villain: Clayface. Which kind of sounded better than going through _this_.

Finally, Apollo and the police officer reached their destination.

"Sit here. Don't move, kid." The police officer shoved him onto a bench.

"Ouch. Alright," Apollo slouched into the bench.

"Lay off! Leave the kid alone!"

"Shut it, Junior, or you get yours next!" The slam of the door followed and the two sat in silence.

"Heh, don't let 'em get to you," Cameron said.

"I wasn't going to," Apollo shrugged.

"Hey, kid, you look kinda familiar…" Cameron scooted closer to Apollo. Apollo turned to him and feigned a look of surprise.

" _Cameron?_ "

" _Apollo!?_ Wow, you were the last person I expected to end up here."

"Yeah, guess I broke a lot of people's expectations," Apollo laughed it off.

"How's Artemis? Bet she became quite a ho-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Cam," Apollo glared.

Cameron smiled smugly, "No one calls me 'Cam' anymore, Paul. I'm _Icicle Jr._ now."

"Hah, yeah, heard you made your premier on Independence Day, didn't you?" Apollo smirked.

Cameron turned away from him, "You don't know the half of it…"

Apollo leaned in closer, "Then tell a bro. We used to be pretty tight before, man."

"Hah! Yeah, before your dad and my dad had a major wrangle! Then you started rebelling against your dad. How'd you even end up here? I thought you hated your dad and didn't want to be a part of… this." Cameron gestured around with his cuffed hands. Apollo's smile melted off and his face was void of any emotion. He sighed and leaned back into the bench.

"Every kid's childish rebellion must come to an end so he can prepare himself for the big time. That's what dad always said," Apollo shrugged, "Guess I just gave in. Look where I ended up though."

Cameron gave Apollo a look of sympathy, "So, you heading for juvie?"

Apollo nodded, "There's no way out of it. And noooo way my dad's gonna bust some favors to get me out."

Cameron leaned in and smirked, "Don't. Push to be tried as an adult."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that? With my record and family relations, they'll put my in Belle Reve! I'll never get out.

"Just… trust me on this, bro," Cameron continued to smile. Before Apollo could prod for more information, the door opened.

"Cameron Mahkent."

"Guess that's my cue. I believe in you, bro. And say hi to your sister for me," Cameron held up his cuffed hands in a fist. Apollo smiled and fist bumped him.

"If I remember."

* * *

 **Star City**

 **August 27, 08: 33 PDT**

Apollo stretched out his arms and looked over the facility rooftop. It felt so good to be free from those handcuffs.

"So how did it go?" Green Arrow asked.

"He was pretty tight lipped, probably under orders of his dad. But I could tell he _wanted_ to tell me. Especially since I lied and told him I was in the family business," Apollo said.

"That's what Bats and I figured."

"He told me I should avoid juvie and try to get tried as an adult instead. When I told him I'd end up in Belle Reve and never get out, he told me to trust him. Very fishy, if you ask me."

Green Arrow put a hand on Apollo's shoulder, "You did good, Apollo."

"Thanks, GA," Apollo smiled, "It was kind of nerve wracking to be in there and see Cameron like that though, that could've been me… Can we just get out of here? I want to hear about how the Clayface mission went with Artemis.

Green Arrow laughed, "Of course. Although, I wouldn't expect the greatest news from Artemis…"

* * *

 **Gotham City, Crock Residence**

 **August 27, 22:06 EDT**

Apollo was slouched into the sofa while watching TV. Artemis remained on the floor, restocking their arrow supply. She didn't want to talk much after the whole Clayface fiasco she went through with the Team, it exhausted her. Apollo was also not in a talkative mood, still kind of dulled out from the police station experience.

All either of the twins wanted to do was to laze the rest of the day away. The fact that summer break was almost ending and that meant they'd have to juggle school work with hero work made them want to cherish their remaining downtime.

" _Next up on the Comedy Classic Network: An episode of Hello Meg-"_ The television turned to black. Apollo straightened up from his spot and noticed their mother had somehow snuck up on them in her wheelchair. Years of being a trained villain remained helpful, he supposed.

"Hey, I was watching that," Apollo complained.

Paula Crock disregarded her son's complaint and shoved a piece of paper towards Artemis. "This was in the mail for you."

"And you opened it? Mom!" Artemis swiped it away from her with annoyance.

"Just read it!" Paula smiled.

Artemis scanned the letter. Apollo leaned over her shoulder to glance at it. He didn't see much, but before Artemis put it back down.

"I've been awarded a full Wayne Foundations scholarship to Gotham Academy?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, Arty got into nerd school," Apollo laughed and slouched back into the sofa.

"Shut up, Apollo," Artemis hit his knee with the letter. "I didn't apply for it anyways."

"It's not the kind of scholarship you apply for, you qualify or you don't. Gotham Academy is very prestigious, you should be thrilled!" Their mother rolled closer to them. Artemis crumpled up the letter and threw it onto the coffee table without hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm not switching schools. All my friends go to Gotham North," Artemis resumed to restocking her arrows.

Paula picked up the crumpled letter and hastily straightened it out. "You're going, or you give up your _extracurriculars_ ," she took the arrow out of Artemis' hand and shoved the letter back in her face. Apollo sunk further into the sofa. He could sense this wasn't going well, and he did _not_ want to get in the middle of this.

Artemis stood up and took the arrow back, "Mom. Don't make threats you can't enforce." She turned and started to walk away. Paula's thin arm reached out towards her and grabbed her arm.

"Artemis, this is a chance to better your life!" Her free hand slap onto the wheelchair armrest. "A chance I never had..." Tears streamed down her face. Apollo leaned closer to her and rested his hand onto her shoulder. Artemis kneeled back down in front of her.

"Okay mom, I'll go," Artemis rested her hand on her mother's. "I'll go for you." The two hugged and Apollo straightened back up onto the sofa, relieved it blew over.

After sitting in the silence alone with his thoughts for a moment, Apollo realized something, "Wait, that means I have to go back to Gotham North, alone!?"

The two women broke their hug and turned towards him. Artemis smirked, "Sorry Paulie, guess this means you'll just have to hang out with your other friends."

"What _friends_?!" Apollo threw his hands up, "Don't make up lies!"

"I guess this means you'll have to make some!"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. More ridiculous than you getting a scholarship to nerd school," Apollo countered.

"Hey, take that back you geek!"

"Says the nerd!" Apollo jumped off the sofa and ran away with Artemis hot on his trail. Paula silently laughed and smiled as she watched her two children run around.

"Maybe I'll find someone who can put up with you at "nerd school" and then you'll finally have some friends!" Artemis suggested as they were at a stand off at the kitchen island.

"I'm not gonna have my older sister make friends for me. Talk about lame!" Apollo said. He faked a left before running to the right into his room.

"More lame than having no friends at all?"

Twas a loud, but enjoyable night at the Crock Household.

* * *

 **Did you ever notice that Artemis wasn't part of the Clayface mission? That's because she was doing this mission! Which, I guess now she is part of the Clayface mission because I made Apollo do her infiltrator mission. I just felt that Apollo would be willing to do it because he could see Artemis was clearly not willing to do it. It also gave me a chance to show off Apollo a bit more!**

 **Fun Fact: I've always pronounced Apollo as 'a-polo.' Like, "a polo shirt." I only learned a year ago that it's supposed to be pronounced 'a-paul-o' I just decided to give him the nickname Paul/Paulie. Which I think it kinda cute because it's like Paula, his mother! Eyyyyy :D**


	4. (Wild and) Bereft

**12/31/2017**

 **Getting in one last update before the New Year** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

 **Hope you guys had a good holiday! And Happy New Year! Let's all hope that we can survive and enjoy the next year (We have Young Justice season 3 to look forward too.)**

 **Some people were expecting Homefront next, so I guess you can say you were _bereft_ of the Bereft Episode :^)**

 **I regret nothing.**

* * *

 **Bialya**

 **September 4, 12:23 EEST**

"Arty, close the curtains, you're blinding me," Apollo rolled over and hit his head on what felt like a rock. He opened his eyes and blinked until his vision focused. Unless Artemis did some major redecorating while he was asleep, Apollo was certain he wasn't in his bedroom.

Instead of being in his comfy bed with his sister hovering over him like he expected, Apollo saw three things: sun, sand, and stones. He was in the middle of a desert. Apollo jolted up, but immediately regretted doing so when there was a sharp pain in his head. He held his forehead and took deep breath before he stood up, ignoring the pain.

"What the hell..." Apollo looked around to see if there was any source of life out here. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt so much?" He groaned and leaned against a huge sharp boulder. He dusted sand off his… green pants? Apollo looked down to examine an unfamiliar green outfit made out of a sturdy material- kevlar, perhaps? He reached his hands to his face to feel a mask. Apollo didn't remember ever owning a...superhero outfit? But it did fit him like a glove, and it felt as comfortable as a second skin on him. He reached further back to pull a hood over his head. The blaring sun was not doing him any favors.

"Wait a minute… Ugh, this better not be another one of _his_ stupid tests. I swear, if he tries to land a sneak attack on me, I'm gonna shoot an arrow at his foot," Apollo muttered and picked up a green bow off the ground. Although he's never seen the bow before, the weight and feel of it was very familiar. Something about this felt off, maybe it wasn't a test.

Apollo slung the bow over his shoulder and hiked onwards. His internal compass and tracking senses were jumbled, and the blazing sun floating right above him couldn't even tell him which way was north. Just great.

"Maybe he finally gave up on me and ditched me somewhere," Apollo laughed at the thought of his dad driving him into the middle of the desert and dumping him like last week's trash. The roar of an engine ripped the blond away from his thoughts. Apollo looked around to find the source of the sound.

Before he could identify the source, a hand grabbed Apollo from behind and pulled him behind a boulder. "Get down!" A voice whispered from behind him.

"What the he- Robin?" Apollo blinked to make sure he was seeing right. It was the Boy Wonder of Gotham City that pulled him down. Then again, the heat could be getting to the archer. After two vehicles drove passed them, Robin turned to him.

"Nice to meet you. Let me guess, a fan of Green Arrow?" Robin asked. He stood back up once the close was clear.

Apollo also stood up and shrugged, "Sure, let's go with that. Mind telling me why you're here? Or where here even is?" Apollo narrowed his eyes down at Robin. Did Crusher bring Apollo here to take down the Boy Wonder? Or was he using Apollo as a distraction against the Dynamic Duo? Or was Apollo's assumption earlier correct, and he really was abandoned here, and Robin was also here as a coincidence? Then again, Apollo didn't believe in coincidences.

"My map shows me that we're in Bialya-"

"Bial-whata?" Apollo's eyes widened. Even if he wasn't in Gotham, he expected to at least still be in the United States. Not all the way in frickin' _Africa_! "How did I even end up here?"

"You have no idea either? Let me ask: what month is it?" Robin asked.

"March, why?"

"Because it's actually September."

Apollo stared at him, then laughed, "Ha! No it's not."

"Don't know what else to tell you," Robin shrugged, "Come on, we need to get moving before any Bialyans find us. They're known for being hostile."

"Right right, hostile Bialyans in September. Totally makes sense," Apollo followed behind Robin. He started to fidget with his bowstring.

"Looks like we both have a case of amnesia. It could be a coincidence-"

"Definitely wouldn't be. I don't believe in coincidences, especially not one this big," Apollo cut Robin off.

"Right. We should stick together until we sort this out, come on. I have a tracker placed somewhere in this desert. Maybe it'll help us out."

"Let's hope it does…"

* * *

"Oh my God, it's been hours, are we there yet?" Apollo complained as they ran through the desert to follow Robin's tracker. The sun went down hours ago, but that didn't alleviate Apollo's exhaustion. At this point, Apollo gave up trying to figure out if his dad was involved in this somehow. He just wanted to go home, take a shower, and play a round of cards with his sister. Who cares if he disappoints his father; wouldn't be the first time, won't be the last.

"Just up ahead, come on," Robin kept running. He wasn't showing signs of fatigue like Apollo was. "Wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here." Once they reached the top of a hill, the two boys saw a technological contraption, then dropped behind the hill. "Huh, guess that's why."

"But is that thing yours or is that the Bialyans?" Apollo asked.

"Not sure," Robin rose and scanned the area, "the close is clear. Let's go find out." He leapt up the hill and ran towards the contraption, Apollo followed suit. Before either of them got close, Bialyan soldiers rose up from the sand and shouted and readied their guns. In a flash, Robin threw a smoke bomb at the ground before jumping into action.

Apollo pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at a nearby Bialyan to knock the gun out of their hands. He ran in closer and his the back of the soldier's head with the base of his bow, then shot more arrows to knock out more soldiers before the smoke cleared and the soldiers opened fire. In an instant, Apollo ducked to the floor to dodge the bullets. In the next instant, a gray blur took the soldiers' guns. The gray blur continued to hop around and take down soldiers.

Apollo stood back up and turned his attention back on taking down Bialyans. The gray blur was a problem for later.

The remaining soldier rose to his feet and ran away, in hopes of escape. Apollo aimed an arrow to stop him, but another arrow past by him before he could act fast enough, and tied the soldier up.

"Artemis?" He turned to see his sister at higher ground and smiled. "Yo, Arty! Glad to see you!"

"Apollo? Apollo! How did you get here?" Artemis asked and ran down to hug her brother.

"No idea, assuming the same way you got here," Apollo smiled, "Just glad to see you."

"Come on guys, let's discuss this together after we hogtie these guys," Robin shouted towards them.

"You got it!"

* * *

"So, we're a team?" Robin asked after Miss Martian, who informed the group of her name, explained what she knew.

"The five of us, and Superboy," Miss Martian nodded.

Robin shuffled through his belt and pulled out a black piece of cloth, "Then this must be his."

"Yes! Did you see him?" Miss Martian took the cloth and looked over it.

"I think we did too," Artemis turned to Kid Flash for confirmation.

"Feral boy? Some teammate, he attacked us," Kid Flash stated.

"Well, I have no idea who you guys are talking about. The only person I met in this desert was Robin and some unfriendly Bialyans," Apollo crossed his arms.

"He didn't know us. _We_ don't even know us!" Artemis exclaimed, "Can we do something about that?"

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence, our team must work for him!" Robin realized.

"How do we know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash and jabbed his thumb at himself, activating something in his costumed that turned it from black and gray to it's annoying yellow and red as seen on TV. "Woah! This is so cool!" He continued to play with it, switching the color of his uniform. Artemis, Apollo, and Robin all poked at their uniform to see if it did the same.

"We look ridiculous!" Artemis complained, "Quit touching yourself!" Kid Flash poked himself one more time to settle for the stealthy black and gray.

"We seriously need to remember how we got here. And remember the past six months too, that'd be nice," Apollo said. Suddenly, Apollo felt an awkward, yet familiar, invasion in his head. He blinked and the scene around him switched from the nighttime desert to a hazy, purple room with what appeared to be broken glass shards floating around. The glass shards seemed to represent memories between them.

Miss Martian reappeared in front of them with her hood up. "I brought you into my mind to share what I remembered so far. But I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, _if_ you open your minds to mine," she suggested nervously.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis was immediately turned off by this idea.

Miss Martian raised her hands in defense, "I have no wish to intrude! But-"

"You need to hack into our minds to grab what happened to us. Got it. Go!" Robin gave his consent.

"Yeah, I'm fine with you looking through our memories to help. Better than not knowing anything," Apollo offered the martian a smile.

"My brain's all yours. Try to not let its brilliance overwhelm you," Kid Flash grinned.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

Apollo was about to convince Artemis to let the martian help, but Kid Flash beat her to it. The ginger walked forward and took Artemis' hand in his. Apollo doesn't know what went down between the two, but he was definitely gonna make fun of her for it.

"Last six months only," Artemis still said hesitantly, "And only what you need."

Miss Martian nodded before extending four glowing, blue hands from her that connected with their heads. The broken glass shards floated closer together as their memories pieced with each other.

* * *

 _Batman pulled up a map on a hologram for the Team. "The Watchtower detected immense power surge in the Bialyan desert. Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at that sight. What happened there. Bialya is in a rogue state, ruled over by Queen Bee. And not in the League's UN charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all time._

" _You'll land in Quarac, at Bialya's border. Two clicks away from the hot zone."_

* * *

 _"All clear! Let's move," Robin informed as Apollo helped strap the machine onto Superboy's back._

 _"The Bialyan's control the site," Artemis pointed out as they peered over a rock to spy on the campsite._

* * *

 _"Set up here."_

 _Superboy set down the machine and activated it._

 _"Do we know how to work this thing?" Apollo asked._

* * *

 _"We'll be up and running in no time," Robin connected his computer gloves to the machine._

 _"Jackpot!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "This site's lousy with zeta beam radiation."_

 _"Detecting non-terrestrial elements from the tent," Robin informed._

 _"I'll check it out in camouflage mode!" Miss Martian offered._

 _"Good idea. Go."_

* * *

 _"Be careful," Superboy said to Miss Martian._

 _"And remain telepathic contact."_

 _"I will, Aqualad," Miss Martian nodded._

* * *

Apollo opened his eyes as he came to.

"Aqualad!" They all shouted.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know that's all I- we- remember!" Miss Martian said.

"We landed 24 hours ago. If Kaldur's been wondering the desert that long…" Kid Flash paused. "That's not good for a guy with gills."

"He's a fish out of water," Apollo said, "Literally."

Robin pulled up his holographic computer, "Now that I know to look for him... He's close! But he's not moving. Let's go!" Robin ran ahead with the others following behind him.

They found Kaldur, unconscious but uninjured, behind a rock. Miss Martian gasped and kneeled down. She gently put her arm under his neck to lift him up.

"Aqualad?" She gently shook him. Kaldur fidgeted a little before muttering in Atlantean.

"Wish I gave up French to learn Atlantean so we'd know what he was saying," Apollo said.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," Miss Martian said worriedly.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Call the Bioship!" Robin commanded.

"It's out of range," she turned to Kid Flash, "But you can get him there fast!"

"He's too heavy. And I'm too out of fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her," Kid admitted and gestured to Artemis. She scoffed and slapped his hand away.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis offered.

"I can't. I have to find Superboy." Miss Martian gently placed Aqualad back on the ground and stood up. "Six months ago he didn't exist. He has no memories! Just animal instinct. I'm the only one who can help him."

"Superboy's indestructible. Just ask those tanks! It's Aqualad who needs your help. Like, now!" Kid argued. Before anyone could argue further, Miss Martian grabbed her head and groaned.

"NO! Superboy's in pain!" She flew away without further explanation.

"M'gann, wait!" Artemis called out, but was ignored.

"We still don't know who erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin warned. But martian girl was already out of sight.

"Uh, any ideas?" Kid asked.

Robin pulled out his computer again, "The Bioship isn't that far. We could probably take Aqualad there ourselves and treat him there."

"Great, but, how are we going to do that? Don't suppose anybody has a stretcher on them."

"Use your head and get creative, Kid," Apollo held out a sturdy stick that was laying next to him. They scavenged together another stick and a ragged cloth to create a makeshift stretcher. "Let's carry him on before we run into more trouble."

* * *

Kid Flash and Artemis took a hold of the stretcher to drag Aqualad, while Robin took lead with his map. Apollo walked behind the rest with his bow at ready to strike at the first sign of a Bialyan soldier. "Quick, over there!" Robin pointed behind a rock. They dragged Aqualad and hid while two vehicles passed them at a high speed.

Aqualad muttered more Atlantean, clearly not comfortable. Artemis laid her hand on his head, "Shh, Kaldur. Quiet now."

Robin turned back after spying on the Bialyan soldiers, "We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad KO'd like this."

"It's not just him," Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm way out of juice."

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis showed her nearly empty quiver.

"I have _an_ arrow," Apollo held out his last arrow, "Plus all that walking in the heat is getting to me. Robin, what should we- Robin?" He looked around to see the Boy Wonder was out of sight.

Kid Flash groaned, "I forgot how much I hate when he does that. Hey! You never said why your dad would want to 'krrg' me." He dragged his finger across his neck.

"You said dad would want to _what_?" Apollo was alarmed. It was the same conclusion Apollo came up with when he encountered Robin, but he had tact to keep it to himself.

"I, uh, got confused. By this movie I saw the other night, about this ninja girl who's ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend because he was from a rival clan," Artemis bit her lip and turned away so Kid Flash couldn't see through her lie.

"Yeah, I watched it with her. Give it a solid seven out of ten," Apollo added to Artemis' lie.

"Sooo, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Kid Flash smirked. Artemis' eyes widened and she turned back to face him.

"Hey! Amnesia, remember? Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Oh, like you're the goddess of congeniality!" Kid retorted back.

"Yeesh! Get a room," Robin said when he reappeared out of nowhere.

"You know they were holding hands earlier, it was adorable. You should've seen it," Apollo let out. Artemis elbowed him in the ribs.

"Dude! Where were you?" Kid asked, ignoring Robin and Apollo's comments.

"Breaking radio silence." The sound of the Boy Wonder's famous cackle echoed throughout the desert, followed by the sound of an explosion.

"That's our cue, move!" Robin rose up and ran ahead of them. Artemis and Kid Flash grabbed the front of Aqualad's stretcher while Apollo grabbed the back of it to lighten the load so they could escape faster.

* * *

 **Qurac**

 **September 5, 02:25 EEST**

Once the Team reached the Bioship, they immediately prepped a first aid station to rehydrate Aqualad. Thankfully there were IV bags they could use to revive the Atlantean.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, only 17 more days until your first day at nerd school." Apollo handed Artemis a wet towel to treat Kaldur.

"Really, Apollo? You're reminding me about that _now_?" Artemis scoffed and placed the wet towel on Kaldur's head.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Apollo smiled, "Because I still don't forgive you for leaving me."

"Sorry about that."

"I guess it's no big deal. I could always study hard and see if I get that scholarship next year. Who knows, you might be looking at Gotham Academy's new valedictorian," Apollo brushed hair out of his face and smiled.

"Why don't you make some friends first, future valedictorian," Artemis lightly shoved Apollo and laughed.

"One goal at a time, dear sister."

 _"Hey everybody! I got Superboy!"_ Apollo signed in relief when he heard Miss Martian's voice in his head. _"He's back to normal and we're on our way!"_

Kaldur jolted up and gasped, "Who are you people!? And how did you get inside my head?"

 _"Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories! I knew I forgot something."_

 _"Aww man, me too! I didn't get a souvenir for the mission,"_ Wally hit the table in front of him.

 _"Don't worry. Got the souvenir thing covered. See you guys soon!"_

 _"Hey, I have a souvenir here too. The makeshift stretcher we made to pull Aqualad,"_ Apollo gestured to the stretcher. It looked kind of sad now that is was just abandoned on the floor.

Wally stared at the abandoned stretcher, "No offense, dude, that's a pretty lame souvenir."

"I mean, how much better could M'gann's souvenir be? Bet it's probably a rock."

* * *

"I've been calling it Sphere," Conner patted the top of Sphere's...head? Body? The top of Sphere's sphere, when he and M'gann arrived at the Bioship. Wally and the rest of the Team's eyes practically glowed when they saw the new addition of the Team.

Apollo crossed his arms, "Okay, yeah, that's way cooler than our stupid stretcher."

* * *

 **So, I usually don't reply to reviews because I'm very awkward and I get scared to reply to them. I dunno, it's just something I'm not really good at, so I might not do this again, but there** **are a couple of reviews that I thought I should reply to.**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U** **: First of all, I love your writing and really admire you as an author. You're actually one of the people that inspired me to write this fic! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this fic. And I'm glad you're enjoying it :D**

 **Dani9513** **: I haven't started on Homefront yet, but thanks for the idea! I also wanted to leave Homefront as Artemis' moment, but wasn't sure how to incorporate Apollo into the episode.** **Apollo getting out of school beforehand and getting captured does interest me. I'm also excited to write some twin protectiveness :)**

 **LavenderBlossom74 : Thank you so much for the compliment! It really makes me happy to hear you like Apollo! I haven't got the chance to fully develop him, but I'm hoping to just do it as I write him out. I hope you continue to like him as the story progresses.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love every single review I get! I just don't know how to respond to them, but seriously, all of you guys make my day. Thank you so much (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧**


	5. (Line up the) Targets

**I would like to apologize for the very long wait. Especially since the chapter isn't that long. Artemis and Apollo aren't really involved in the main plot of this episode, so I considered skipping it. But since it takes place the day after Labor Day, I thought it'd be perfect to write Apollo's first day back at school and try to show his civilian side.**

 **Yeah, it was really hard and I think I rewrote it like three times. But I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Get up, runt," Lawrence Crock, more commonly known as Crusher, looked down at Apollo with his arms crossed and his scowl hidden behind the mask he wore. Apollo was curled up in a ball, whimpering as he stood back up. His father was attempting- attempting being the keyword- to teach him a martial arts move that both his sisters had already perfected. It took them less than a week to perfect it, and here Apollo was, on his second month of training, still not achieving what his father wanted.

"I've been extremely patient on you. But not anymore. Jade and Artemis are already advancing at an extremely high pace, and you're lagging behind. Hah, the next time I make you kids spar, you won't even be able to lay a finger on either of them."

Apollo wiped away his tears with his bruised arm and continued to hit the sandbag as hard as his frail body would let him.

"Now, you don't get to rest until you perfect this _one move_. Try it again."

Apollo gritted his teeth and turned towards his father. He bent down to a squat and leapt towards his father, attempting to his the back of his neck. In one swift move, Lawrence Crock blocked the move and dropped Apollo to the ground. He sighed.

"What don't you understand about this!?" He yelled at Apollo. Apollo dropped back to the floor and started to shake at his father continued to yell at him about how much of a disappointment Apollo is to him.

Apollo got up and ran. He ran away as Crusher continued to yell at him.

He ran away as his little body screamed in pain.

He ran faster and faster to get away from it all. Until he fell.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **September 7, 06:45 EDT**

Apollo woke up when his back hit the bedroom floor. His entire body flinched when it met the hardwood floor. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the dim room, Apollo sighed in relief. He was in his bedroom, at home, away from Crusher. He turned to his side to lay on the floor in a more comfortable position. He heard hushed whispers and clattering dishes from outside his bedroom door. It was probably his mom, and maybe Artemis, up doing their morning routine. Just another normal day at the Crock residence.

"Apollo?" There was a brief knock at the door. Artemis opened the door and looked down at her technically-younger brother, staring back at her from the floor. "I heard a loud crash from your room and rushed in...Did you fall?"

"...No." Apollo replied blankly. "I...Gravity was giving me a hug."

"Gravity was giving you….a hug?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"You're just jealous that gravity loves me more than you." Apollo untangled himself from his covers and sat up. Even though he went to sleep early last night, he felt sore and exhausted. Part of it was due to the recent training sessions and patrols he's had with Artemis and Green Arrow. The other part, no doubt, was the awful nightmare he just had. Apollo yawned and stretched his arms, cracking some bones here and there.

"Whatever, Paulie," Artemis rolled her eyes and closed the door. Apollo fell back onto his bed and stared up at his ceiling. His body and mind were still shaken up.

* * *

"Time for school...the real nightmare."

"Apollo! I didn't think you'd be up so early!" Paula greeted her son when he joined her and Artemis in the dining room. A freshly showered and dressed Apollo waved at his mom before taking a seat at the table.

"For your first day back to school." Artemis placed a heavy plate piled with pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausages, and a slice of toast. "We woke up early to make it for you. You're welcome." Artemis smirked and took her seat across from Apollo. Paula pulled up in her wheelchair at the head of the table.

"Thanks mom. Thanks Arty," Apollo smiled and dug into his breakfast. It definitely soothed out the remaining jitters he had from his nightmare.

"So why _were_ you up so early? I made a bet with mom that you would definitely wake up at noon and be extremely late to school." Artemis said.

"Oh, what was the bet?" Apollo asked between bites of pancakes.

"You won't have to worry about doing the dishes for a month," Paula smiled proudly. Apollo high-fived Paula, Artemis groaned and rolled her eyes.

"You never answered my question: why were you up so early?" Artemis asked.

"First day of school jitters?" Apollo shrugged and shoved food in his mouth so Artemis couldn't prod for more answers. She knew something was wrong, but she wasn't going to pry if Apollo didn't want her to. "It's the day after labor day, most schools start the day after labor day. Even Superboy and M'gann are going to school today! Why don't you have to go to school today?"

"It's a prestigious academy that wants the best for its students. So of course it'll open later than other schools," Artemis smirked, "You're just jealous."

"Of starting two weeks later? Hell yeah. Of going to nerd school? Hell no."

"Watch your language!" Paula hit Apollo with a napkin.

"Come on, mom, you know he says worse stuff when you're not here." Paula's eyes widened at Artemis' comment and she prepared to hit Apollo with her napkin again.

"Stop lying to our mother, Arty!" Apollo leaned away from the raging woman. Artemis laughed watching her brother get scared by a napkin.

* * *

 **Gotham North**

 **September 7, 12:50 EDT**

After almost five hours of the first day of school, Apollo wanted nothing more than to jump out a window and run far, far away.

"It's literally the first day of school. Summer break ended yesterday, and they're already giving us homework? What's wrong with teachers?" Apollo groaned as he collapsed at a lunch table.

"I don't think getting syllabuses signed count as homework. Teacher's aren't that cruel and heartless," Alicia took a seat from across the whining blond.

"Why are you here anyways? You usually sit with your color guard friends during lunch." Apollo sat up straight and pulled out his lunch box.

"Yeah, but then I heard that nobody but me had the same lunch period as you. I didn't want to leave you alone. Especially since Artemis transferred."

"And another thing! I can't believe she ditched me for nerd school! Our twinship is seriously in danger."

Alicia rolled her eyes, "No it's not. You guys are too close to let something like this get between you. Your mom also told me about the 'extracurricular activities' you guys signed up for together."

Apollo almost spat out his apple juice, "She told you about what? When? Why?" Apollo trusted his mother as an adult, and as a former villain, to not tell anyone about his vigilantism. But the fact that Alicia was bringing it up made him rethink all of the secrets he's entrusted his mother with. Maybe she thought Apollo told Alicia already and thought it was fine to talk about it with her?

"Yeah, you guys joined some really strict volunteer organization? She told me it was a huge dedication, which is why you've been blowing me off all summer." Alicia said. Apollo let out a huge sigh of relief. He never should've doubted his mother. This was a perfect and believable excuse that he could use to hide his second life from his friends.

"Oh yeah, that. I totally forgot about it," Apollo continued to eat his lunch without concern. "It was something Arty and I decided to do together. It'll look good on college apps and everything."

"Yeah, but what about track? Will you have time for all that and keep up your grades?" Alicia asked.

"I already emailed Coach Friedman about that. He said it's fine if I can't go to every meet as long as I keep my body in shape for competitions. And I think I'll be fine in that aspect," Apollo thought about the recent late night training sessions. "...Alicia, I suddenly feel really exhausted thinking about all this. What was I thinking? How am I gonna keep this up until graduation? By the time I get my cap and gown, I'm gonna be skin and bones."

"There there, Apollo," Alicia patted his shoulder, "I'll still take my graduation picture with you. No matter how ugly you are."

"Wow, thanks," Apollo rolled his eyes and pushed Alicia's hand away.

Alicia laughed, "Anyways, what's your next period?"

"English. I'm so relieved. English is my jam, nothing in that class can surprise me," Apollo said.

* * *

 **September 7, 13:20 EDT**

"Justin!?" Apollo almost dropped his backpack when he entered his English class.

"Yo, Apollo! It's been so long!" Justin Shim walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"I know! Dude, you and your family moved out of Gotham like three years ago! Why didn't you tell me you guys came back? When did you guys even move back?" Apollo smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you, duh. We just moved back last month, I wasn't even sure if I was coming here or not for a while, so I didn't want to say anything. I did drop by and talked to your mom-"

"Did everybody talk to my mom?" Apollo asked, thinking back to Alicia.

"I don't know about everyone, but it's good to see her back! She was surprised to see me too. And she told me about your volunteer organization with Artemis? Still giving to others after all these years. It's nice to see you haven't changed," Justin smiled.

Apollo ducked out from under Justin's arm and took a seat at a desk to avoid the teacher's glares. Justin took a seat next to him. "Well, wish I could say the same. You have like three new piercings and dyed hair."

"Hey, I am still the lovable Justin that took you out of your house to have fun," Justin leaned back into his chair, "Speaking of people staying the same, is your sister still hot?"

Apollo dropped his smile, "We're not friends anymore."

"Wait, come on! I literally just came back to Gotham! You can't abandon me that quickly!"

"I think I just did."

* * *

 **Crock Residence**

 **September 7, 16:15 EDT**

"I'm home," Apollo announced when he stepped into the apartment. Paula stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Apollo, welcome back! How was your first day of school?"

"I have like twenty forms I need you sign. And I saw Justin! I can't believe you kept this from me, mom!" Apollo stepped into the kitchen and leaned against a countertop.

"I was going to, but he insisted I didn't! He wanted to surprise you. What a good friend he is," she smiled and held up a kettle, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, I'll go get Artemis," Apollo nodded. After dropping his backpack off in his small room, he swung by Artemis' door and knocked. "Arty, come get some tea."

Before Apollo could walk away the door swung open. Artemis stood there with a solemn look on her face.

"What's wrong? Did you miss me that much?" Apollo laughed. When Artemis didn't respond, Apollo furrowed his eyebrows, "Seriously, what's wrong Artemis?"

"I need to tell you something," Artemis finally replied.

"Okay, you can tell me at the dinner table. Mom was gonna pour us some tea," Apollo started to walk away. Artemis grabbed his arm and tugged him back into her room.

"No, mom can't hear this," Artemis shook her head and sighed. She looked at the Alice in Wonderland poster that hung above the abandoned bed. "It's about Jade." The last word was barely a whisper, but Apollo could still hear it. He could also hear the seriousness in her tone.

"Alright." Apollo closed the door and sat down on the abandoned bed. "Shoot."

* * *

 **I would just like to say sorry, again, for the very long wait.**

* * *

 **Elise142** **: Thanks for the comment, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I really shouldn't but I do have Apollo's plotline mostly written out for Season Two. I still need to flesh it out and actually write it, but obviously it's gonna be a while because I need to write out Season One first. I hope to at least start the Season Two arc before Young Justice: Outsiders comes out. We'll see about that though :D**

 **PrettyKitty Luvs U** **: Thanks for the long review! I also look forward to more sibling fluff (but first I got write it). I haven't made any concrete plans on Apollo's ship. That's mainly because I just like the canon ships in the show :D I do have some ideas I might play with, but you'll have to wait.**

 **UPDATE PLZ : Here is your update! Hopefully it won't take two months for the next one :')**

* * *

 **Is this gonna be a regular thing? Am I gonna reply to reviews every chapter? The world will never know.**


End file.
